Many different types of pleasing ornaments for decorating Christmas trees, wreaths and other indications of festive seasons are available. Most include a decorative portion and a separate attachment means for attaching the ornament or decoration to the item being decorated. Some decorations having separate means of support are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,856 to FLEMINGER, whereas in others, wire, metal or cardboard rings are used as the base for the decoration. Such are shown by KRANZ, et al, U.S. Design Pat. No. 113,848 and BRENNER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,442. In other cases, such as ROSS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,800 a clip is used to form part of the decoration with tinsel hanging therefrom. In fact, some decorations like those of WILLIAMS, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,540, are of very simple construction, where several sheets of metallic foil taped together are formed into a ring with its edges slit and curled to form a decorative garland.